


What if They All Had YouTube?

by BoringA55Binch



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Canon Relationships, Crack Fic, Gen, Humor, Treated semi-seriously, dunban and sharla in a ship war, gang being goofy, melia being happy for once, mumkhar bashing, mumkhar lovers beware, or at least an attempt at it, youtube au let's goooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringA55Binch/pseuds/BoringA55Binch
Summary: Xenoblade Chronicles featuring our beloved cast as YouTubers and a little bit of twitter.
Relationships: Fiora/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Reyn/Sharla (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. WeaponsDev 1

_It is known that since the dawn of time, two titans were engaged in a vicious battle. They were called the Bionis and the Mechonis. Their fight was said to last decades, even centuries. It seemed the titans would not rest until the other was slain, leading to a ferocious battle that drained them both of their energy, and eventually, their lives. Finally, only their lifeless corpses remained._

(The black screen fades away to reveal the Monado)

_The Monado is said to be the sword wielded by the Bionis. Records from what is believed to be the mythical High-Entia detail how the Bionis used the sword of light in its battle with the Mechonis, but not how the sword came to be what you see now._

_This four-part documentary will discuss the Monado and its origins, as well as theories regarding the secret of its power. I am Shulk, your narrator, and in this video I hope to share with you all the fascinating mystery of the Monado._

* * *

Description:

Hey guys! I hope you like this new documentary I’ll be putting up. I’ve been really excited to discuss this topic that my friends actually had to remind me to sleep while I was writing the script. Speaking of my friends, I’d like to give thanks to _ReynTime_ and _ImportantKnifeLessons_ for helping me gather information about this subject. I wouldn’t know what to do without them!

* * *

Likes Dislikes

294 78

Comments:

**sliceNdice**

you act so cleve rits abnoxious

Replies:

**WeaponsDev**

@sliceNdice Haha, appreciate you watching my videos anyway Mumkhar.

**canufixmywatch**

@WeaponsDev lmao

**ArtistRohan**

@sliceNdice *obnoxious, and the spacing between “clever” and “its” needs some fixing.

**sliceNdice**

@ArtistRohan and @WeaponsDev shut up

**1missingring**

@sliceNdice as expected, can’t even come up with a witty reply

**WeaponsDev**

Guys, no need to be harsh, he was just kidding.

**canufixmywatch**

@WeaponsDev oh, shulk… you’re too nice.

**ReynTime**

gr8 vid as always m8!!

Replies:

 **WeaponsDev** _(edited)_

@ReynTime Thanks for the support, Reyn!

**ArtistRohan**

@WeaponsDev *support

**WeaponsDev**

@ArtistRohan Whoops! I’ll correct it right now. 😊

**ImportantKnifeLessons**

You really went all out here, shulk! Good work ^_^

Replies:

**WeaponsDev**

@ImportantKnifeLessons Like I said, I couldn’t have done it without you guys.

**ShulkStan#1**

@WeaponsDev @ImportantKnifeLessons lol get a room guys


	2. ImportantKnifeLessons 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiora shares some important knife lessons.

(Screen shows a shot of a kitchen counter with ingredients laid out on top.)

_Hey, guys! Welcome back to my channel, where I share some important knife lessons!_

(Fiora walks in frame, waving happily at the camera as she holds a kitchen knife in one hand.)

_Today, we’re going to be learning about the cooking edge of the knife. For today’s menu, I plan to make a simple, yet delicious meal. What other dish fits that description more than Grilled Sardi with Cool Potatoes and Energy Aubergines! Truth be told, I’m very excited for this dish, since it’s my first time cooking it. Let’s start, shall we?_

* * *

Description:

Hello again, it’s ya girl! I hope you enjoyed today’s video, and as scheduled, tomorrow I’ll be uploading one on self-defense. Look forward to that, friends!

* * *

Likes Dislikes

300 102

Comments:

**Man_of_Serenity**

Excellent video as usual, Fiora.

Replies:

**HydrangeaoftheDawn**

@Man_of_Serenity it’s always so nice to see people supporting each other :D

**HandyManDean**

@Man_of_Serenity @ImportantKnifeLessons I wish I had a brother as cool as Dunban who supported me

**N0p0nsBFF**

@HandyManDean why you gotta be so negative tho

**sliceNdice**

@Man_of_Serenity noond wants to see you brag ab tur sis

**N0p0nsBFF**

@sliceNdice noone wants ot see u stalk dunban loser ffffsksk

**ImportantKnifeLessons**

No need to fight, guys!!

**sliceNdice**

@N0p0nsBFF screw yuo kid

**ImportantKnifeLessons**

@sliceNdice I said no fighting >:(

**I <3Cooking**

@ImportantKnifeLessons Taking charge as usual, I see 😉 good on you, Fiora!

**ReynTime**

Love the ivd!! U go, fiora!! The aberguines look really delicious O-O

Replies:

**ImportantKnifeLessons** _(edited)_

@ReynTime Thanks Reyn! Your new video turned out great too.

**ReynStan#1**

@ReynTime @ImportantKnifeLessons we stan a king supporting a queen <3<3<3

**ArtistRohan**

@ImportantKnifeLessons There’s a space between “ne” and “w.” I appreciate your video today as well, Fiora.

**ImportantKnifeLessons**

@ArtistRohan Glad you liked it! Thanks for pointing that out. >_< Wait, how come Reyn doesn’t get a correction?

**ArtistRohan**

@ImportantKnifeLessons I’ve given up on him.

**ReynTime**

@ArtisRohan @ImportantKnifeLessons oi! whyre u guys talkin behind my back huh?

**ArtistRohan**

@ImportantKnifeLessons As you can see, there simply is no hope for him.

**ReynTime**

@ArtistRohan OI!!!

**WeaponsDev**

I can’t wait to try it out Fiora! 😊

Replies:

**ImportantKnifeLessons**

@WeaponsDev What makes you think I’m letting you try it?

**WeaponsDev**

@ImportantKnifeLessons I’m not allowed to? Sorry, I just thought, since you usually ask me to try them out, that it’d be the same this time.

**Man_of_Serenity**

@ImportantKnifeLessons Now, now, Fiora. Be honest. That’s definitely too much for the two of us.

**ReynTime**

@ImportantKnifeLessons bustedd!!!1! lmao

**ImportantKnifeLessons**

@ReynTime @Man_of_Serenity Giveme a break guys! And how are you so sure I’m not just gonna ask Reyn?

**ReynTime**

@ImportantKnifeLessons u frgt the space btwen give and me lol ur slipping, fiora >:)

**ImportantKnifeLessons**

@ReynTime REYN!!

**canufixmywatch**

@WeaponsDev @ImportantKnifeLessons aah, the innocence of youth <3

**ImportantKnifeLessons**

I’m done

**sliceNdice**

the food at ht emilitary looked better, it prbably tastes better 2

Replies:

**ImportantKnifeLessons**

@sliceNdice Okay then. The next time Dunban has you over, you can bet I’m not giving you any food (:

**sliceNdice**

@ImportantKnifeLessons wait

**sliceNdice**

@ImportantKnifeLessons fiora

**sliceNdice**

@ImportantKnifeLessons i saod wait


	3. #DissMumkhar - Sidestory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desiree starts the trend #DissMumkhar on Twitter. Everyone is on board, except the man himself, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on my tumblr @boringa55binch <3
> 
> also yes, all characters in this fic are not just random people but npcs you can talk to and recieve quests from in the game. until next time, hope ya'll like this :3


End file.
